From Me to You
by maydayfireball
Summary: A Sheik x Ike fanfiction, loosely based off the song From Y to Y. First fanfiction, please R&R. One-shot, may be continued.


_**Author's note – **_**Just a fair warning, this is my first fanfiction. It's kind of short…**

**It contains Sheik x Ike in it. (or Zelda x Ike, depending on how you look at it.) This takes place in the 7 years that Link was trapped in the temple of time (in Ocarina of Time), and in between Path of Radiance and Radiant Dawn (fire emblem).**

**I would like to thank Nintendraw and Writersblockcentral for beta reading this.**

**Characters and locations belong to Nintendo, not me.**

Running.

That was all she had ever known; all she ever did.

She was running from her past.

She didn't think she was a coward for running. To her, it was a situation where running was the only option. If she had tried to stay and fight, she would have perished, without fulfilling her purpose.

She wasn't going to let that happen.

The Sheikah traveled where ever the wind took her, constantly wary; constantly alone. She visited places she had never heard of, places unspeakably horrible and beautiful. After years of running, fate lead her to a place called Crimea.

It was the place where she met _him_.

He was a mercenary, not much older than her, with striking blue hair and eyes that seemed to reach deep into her soul, touching something deep within her that she hadn't known existed.

As soon as she met him and his mercenary group, she knew she shouldn't stay with them, but she couldn't make herself leave; an unknown force kept her there.

It wasn't until she had spent a year with them, fighting alongside them, sharing their encampments with them, that she discovered what this force was. She was shocked when she first realized what it was, for it went against everything the shadows represented.

It was what some people called love.

It was at that time she realized she could stay no longer. She had been missing from her home for 6 years. Someone had to be looking for her, and she realized her time was soon to run out.

The Sheikah had hoped to leave at night, without warning, quietly and painlessly. However, as she left, she was stopped by a voice.

_His_ voice.

"Sheik."

His voice cut through the quiet like a knife, causing her to stop in her tracks. The Sheikah paused for a moment, before turning to face the mercenary.

"Yes... Ike?" she asked slowly. Though they weren't standing close, she could feel his breath like a healing mist, caressing, comforting... confining.

He came closer to her, his steps echoing in the quite night, stopping only a few feet from her.

"What are you doing out here?" Though his eyes were wide with curiosity, he kept his voice low.

She sighed quietly, realizing that her easy escape has been compromised.

"I'm... Leaving."

She watched as the curiosity faded from his clear eyes, quickly being replaced by concern and confusion.

"What? _Why?_ Did something happen, or-"

He stopped midsentence, bewildered by her sad smile. Their eyes locked, a silent understanding passed between the two. Regretfully, she tore her eyes away from his, glancing at the ground instead.

"It would be better for both of us if I left and never returned," she said slowly, not daring to meet his eyes again.

"But..."

She silenced him once again, this time by pressing her lips against his. It was a gentle, lingering kiss, which he quickly returned.

Ike focused solely on holding the girl he loved in his arms as long as he could. Sheik, on the other hand, had more on her mind than that. For her, the kiss was an apology for the sins she had committed against him.

The first sin was standing by his side.

The second, holding his hand in hers.

And the third was the injustice she was soon to commit.

Their kiss ended, but the two only parted slightly, leaving only inches between their faces. With a solemn light in her eyes, she softly muttered one final word to him.

_"I'm Sorry..."_

That was the last thing he remembered before blacking out. When he woke up the next morning, he found no one in the shadows of his camp. The red-eyed warrior had gone, leaving no trace that she was ever there.


End file.
